Out Of Her Element
by lamer5799
Summary: Unorthodox training practically turns into a date some how, that's Ruby's fault.


"This is so stupid." Yang said as she clutched the side of the ice rink for dear life. "Why are we here? Why are we doing this?"

"Agility and balance training." Ruby did a figure eight fallowed by a pirouette. "And it's fun."

"Not fun." Yang said as her skates disappeared from beneath her in opposite directions.

"You're just saying that because your horrible at it." Blake skated lazily past the uncoordinated blonde.

"Shut up I'm not that bad." In order to prove that fact Yang straightened herself and then let go of the wall.

Yang gulped as she tried to push off. She made it half a meter before she lost her balance. Her arms flailed and her legs went back and forth so fast they were a blur. After a little under a minute of her flailing around comically, Yang finally fell onto the ice with a loud thud.

"This doesn't make any sense." Yang grunted. "I can practically fly with my Ember Cecilia. Why is moving on frozen water so damn hard?"

"Because flying with those excuses for a weapon takes no grace or coordination." Weiss skidded to a stop beside Yang. "Unlike me and my weapon who are fine tools, you and yours are a blunt instruments."

Weiss and Yang exchanged scowls, the heiress feeling slightly more smug than usual for finally delivering one to the blonde from above, while Yang was slightly pissed at the same fact. Mean while a short distance away Ruby and Blake exchanged glances, Blake raise an eyebrow while Ruby wore a smirk too much like her sisters. Ruby motioned to Blake and whispered into her ear. At what Ruby said made Blake look at her with surprise and slowly nod.

"Alright since Weiss is the best skater here and Yang is the worst you two will work together." Ruby skated circles around the two.

"What?" Weiss and Yang said in unison and then glared at each other again.

"I'm team leader and I say you two work together." Ruby waved her finger at the pair then pointed at the opposite side of the rink. "Blake and me will be working over there. Have fun."

Ruby skated backwards with a menacing smirk that both of them recognized as Yang's.

"You're a horrible influence on your sister." Weiss sighed and offered her hand to Yang.

"Why's that." Yang reluctantly took it and used it as support to get up.

"You know why." Weiss strained against the blondes pull.

"Yeah right, so how do I use these knife shoes?" Yang put her hands on Weiss' shoulders for balance.

"Find your center of gravity." Weiss jabbed her finger into Yang's solar plexus. "Find that then your balance."

Yang nodded and let go of Weiss. The blonde wobbled uncertainly but started to wobble again. But now having a basic idea of what to do she didn't flail around as much.

Weiss groaned internally as she watched Yang wobble. This part alone will take her some time and it looked like the next part would take twice as long. It was easily going to be a long day.

Mean while Ruby and Blake were stealing glances over at the other half of their team. Ruby suppressed giggles at the contrast between the two. While Blake sighed at the scene she expected. Blake glance at the red head.

"What are you really planning?" Blake skidded to a stop.

"I thought it would be a good team building exercise." Ruby gave a Yangish smirk again. "They haven't had much time to work together alone."

"I believe that as much as I would believe you could go a month without talking about weapons." Blake gave the girl a knowing look. "You wouldn't be trying to play match maker, would you?"

"Me? Nah, no way, absolutely not, why would I?" Ruby said with her face betraying her. "I think we've got this down lets go get some snacks."

Ruby grabbed Blake's wrist and dragged her out of the rink. The faunus gave no objection, she knew Ruby was way too determined for that. So she just sighed and fallowed her.

"I think Ruby and Blake left us alone." Weiss looked at the other side of the rink.

"What, really?" Yang finally found her balance but it was in an awkward posture. She chanced a glance and saw that they were gone. "They got this down, think they're taking a break?"

"Maybe." Weiss looked at Yang and had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from laughing at Yang's ridiculous position. After she composed herself she gave Yang more directions. "Alright now trying walking like a penguin."

"A penguin, rally?" She gave the heiress a suspicious look. "Not trying to make me look ridiculous are you?"

"You're doing that all by yourself." Weiss gave a slight giggle and sighed. "Watch."

Yang did watch as Weiss took several waddling steps on the ice. Biting down on her pride the blonde mimicked her. After several repetitions of this Yang was finally able to keep her balance while standing normally.

"Alright, finally got that down." Yang grumbled.

"You are far from having the basics of balance down." Weiss reached out and lightly pushed on Yang's shoulder.

Yang's arms suddenly started to flail as she tried to desperately to keep her balance. She failed and fell on her ass. Yang glared up at Weiss as she started to laugh. She smiled when she thought of a way to nock her down a peg or two. Yang swiped her leg and kicked Weiss' feet out from under her. Then it was Yang's turn to laugh as Weiss fell on her own ass and was now rubbing it in pain.

"What was that for?" Weiss yelled.

"Karma." Yang smirked.

"Fine then learn to skate by yourself." Weiss stood up and glided away.

Yang straightened herself and sat cross legged on the ice. She watched Weiss glide on the ice with seemingly no effort. It would make sense seeing that how she moves with her semblance. Yang got up and did the penguin waddle over to Wiess.

"Sorry, please teach me to skate. If I don't learn then we'll both never hear the end of it from Ruby." Yang pleaded.

"Fine." Weiss rolled her eyes, their team leader was a little obsessed with everything she put her mind to. "Try pushing off with one foot and balance on the other."

"Like this?" Yang tried to push off with her right foot but lost her balance and clung onto Weiss for dear life. "Oops."

Yang looked at Weiss whose normally pale skin was growing a tinge of red. Yang immediately thought it was out of frustration and let go of her. Yang wobbled and slowly drifted back wards.

"Yang, be careful." Weiss reached out and grabbed the clumsy blonde's collar. "Trying going forward first, here." Weiss offered her hand to Yang. "Let's try having you experience what it feels like and go from there."

"Right." Yang took Weiss' hand with hers and laced their fingers together.

Weiss started off and pulled yang behind her. _Big, Yang's hands are big, and warm._ The intrusive thought crept into the periphery of Weiss' mind. Weiss kept her face plain as she kicked the thought away.

"Hey Weiss why are your hands so warm?" Yang looked as the tips of Weiss' ears turned red. "I always thought they would be cold."

"Shut up and focus skating." Weiss almost tripped over the words as a scarlet tell crept across her face.

"I think I got this." Yang said as she let go of Weiss' hand.

Yang steadied herself with a little more ease than earlier and pushed off with her right foot. She glided a few meters and nearly lost her balance as she pushed off with her other foot. It was clumsy and far from natural looking. But she managed to skate in a straight line for a few meters. Yang still didn't know how to stop so she just let herself glide to a halt.

"As sorrowful an excuse for skating as your fighting."Weiss glided over and circled around Yang.

"Hey, I just started skating." Yang said wobbling.

"So hopeless." Weiss sighed and grabbed Yang's shoulder to steady the over sized brute.

Yang smiled slightly as she looked down at Weiss' scowling face.

"What?" Weiss narrowed her eyes further.

"You're kinda cute when you make that face." Yang said leaning in slightly.

"And what does that mean?" Weiss twisted her face in anger as her face went as red as Ruby's cape.

Weiss removed herself from supporting Yang's bulk. Yang started to fall forward but tried to correct herself, she over corrected and fell back causing a sickening crack to sound from the back of her head meeting the ice. Yang then lay motionless on the ice.

Weiss stared at Yang with a more than mildly annoyed scowl. But after a moment it changed to worry. Yang wasn't moving, and that was a load noise so she must have hit her head hard. Yang's aura should have protected her, so why wasn't she getting up.

"Yang?" Weiss kneeled down beside her. "Yang get up already."

Yang didn't move.

Weiss leaned and looked at Yang's face.

Yang however never lost consciousness. Her eyes we open slightly and she watched Weiss, when the heiress leaned over her the opportunity was too good to pass up. Yang's hand moved and pulled Weiss' head down. Their foreheads touched and Yang opened her eyes to look into Weiss'.

"I said you look cute when you scowl like that." Yang smiled as her lilac eyes looked into Weiss' light blue.

"I was worried." Weiss pierced her lips as a blushed crept onto her face again. "But knowing you I shouldn't have been. You got punch by a giant robot before."

"Aw, you were worried." Yang hummed.

"Just kiss already!" Ruby yield.

They both turned and saw Ruby's head poking over the side of the ice rink, right next was Blake. Weiss' entire face turned dark red and she was about to say something out of anger. Yang laughed slightly and turned Weiss' face back to hers and lightly brushed her lips over hers. Yang let go and waited for a reaction.

"How rude." Weiss growled.

"Sorry." Yang apologized.

"I wasn't talking to you." Weiss turned her attention at the duo attempting to hide. "Get out of here!"

Weiss and Yang heard Ruby squeak, followed by both of them scrabbling to run away. Yang smiled and laughed slightly as she looked at Weiss' scowling face.

"I was right." Yang turned Weiss' face back to her. "You are cute when you scowl like that."

"Shut up you dolt." Weiss said as she pressed her lips against Yang's.


End file.
